Rain gutters are installed on many types of buildings. Various hangers are manufactured and used for this purpose. Two significant aspects of gutter hangers are aesthetics and function. Function dictates that gutter hangers typically be attached to rafters, fascia or to a roof. Fascia attachment is the prevalent form of gutter attachment. Fascias are either perpendicular to the ground or are disposed at a 90-degree angle to the pitch of the roof of the building. Fascia which is fitted at a 90-degree angle to the roof is termed angled fascia. Angled fascia is commonly used on roofs of custom-built homes. While such homes may or may not originally be fitted with gutters, fitting either initially or at a later date requires specific gutter hangers, as the gutter must be affixed approximately horizontal to the ground. Gutter hanging is further complicated with the fact that custom homes typically have several different roof pitches, requiring that the gutters be capable of mounting at various angles.
Some gutter hanging devices have addressed the need for varying angle gutter attachments with wedges of wood or metal, which are awkward. Such wedges also do not afford all of the angles needed for proper gutter attachment angles. Other hangers employ special bending tools for bending various attachment hardware, an undesirable approach to the problem, even if only labor time is considered. A superior means of gutter attachment provides a mechanically adjustable hanger for angle adjustment. Ease of installation and appearance therein become significant factors. What is needed is a gutter hanger apparatus which affords angular attachment, with ease of installation and an aesthetically appealing appearance, coupled with the ability to conform to a variety of angles. The present adjustable gutter hanger apparatus addresses the above-discussed needs, while also providing for gutter attachment to fascia, roof, or rafters.